The Synthetic Organic Chemistry Core (SOCC) provides custom synthesis of modified nucleosides representing known DNA damage events, and the synthesis and purification of small molecules and bioconjugates not commercially available or prohibitively expensive. The SOCC has synthesized: ? Biomarkers and analytical standards for the Exposure Assessment and Biomarker Development Facility in the IHSFC (Dr. S. Ansari) ? Special reagents for diagnostics and proteomics (Dr. Kurosky) ? Estradiol analogs and bioconjugates (Dr. Watson) ? BPDE, PAH, butadiene, cis-platin, cyclic propane and a-hydroxypropano dG adducts, T-T cyclopyrimidine dimer, T-glycol and Mitomycin C oligonucleotides (Dr. S. Prakash) ? JNK and NF-kappa B inhibitors (Dr. Brasier)